


Post-Traumatic Stressed

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I AM SORRY, I am not sorry, Multi, PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sadstuck, aw my poor babies are suffering ptsd, clingy brotherly way, dirk and dave really love each other in that sad, i love them, postsburb!stuck, ptsd!stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>postsburb!stuck I wrote in Trig.</p><p>The game has ended and the kids are dropped in a universe where none if them existed. All they have is each other as they try to cope with everything that has happened to them in the game.</p><p>(will continue, I just need to copy it from my trig binder)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Traumatic Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if they're any errors with spelling/grammar/whatever. I promise I won't be mad, I just want to be a better writer!!

You wake up to your brother screaming in the bed next to you. He's having another night terror and his blood-curdling shrieks scare you. You get up and gently shake John's shoulder and his eyes snap open. He starts crying and you sit him up to hug him until he calms down.  
The game ended six months ago. You were dropped in a universe where none of you existed. The only ones that really affected was John and Jane because their parents didn't end up winning the game with you.

Rose comes and leans against the doorway, waiting until you've calmed him down to sit next to him on the best next to him and kissing his forehead. Them she gives you a look that basically says "Get out I want to spend the night alone with my boyfriend" so you leave, upset.

You go down the hallway to Dave and Rose's room and open the door. You were hoping to sleep with Dave in his bed, but it's empty and you realize he must have gone to sleep with his brother. So you make your way to Jake's room. You go in next to his bed and pull on the covers to wake him up. 

"Hm what?" He grumbles tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Can I sleep with you?" You whisper. You think you sound a tad bit pathetic.

Instead of answering, he moves over and opens his arms. You crawl under the covers and let him hold you. Your head is resting on one if his arms and his other cradles your head against his chest.   
You fall asleep pretending it's your grandpa holding you there instead of a guy who's three years older than you and doesn't remember a thing.

You wake up to Jake playing with your hair and the smoky smell of bacon being fried. You shift in Jake's arms and he looks down at you, smiling.

"Sleep well?" He asks you, his voice cheery. You nod and roll on your back to stretch out. He sits up and groans as he stretches his arms.

You hop off his bed and leave his room without a single word.

In the kitchen, Jane and Roxy are making everyone breakfast, as usual. Dave is already sitting at the table so you get in the chair next to him as Jane piles pancakes and eggs and bacon on your plates.

Dave shifts his chair right next to yours and you lean your head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around yours and pulls you closer. You both stay in that position until everyone is sitting down. 

The only people who actually eat are Dirk, Jane, Jake and Rose. The rest of you just nibble and move the food around on the plate with your fork, with the exception of John, who Rose made eat at least one of everything. 

You and Dave retreat to the living room while Rose and Dirk clean up. Dave sits on the couch and you lay with your head in his lap and he strokes your hair as you flip through the television channels, looking for something to fill the silence. 

Jane leaves for work, and after 10 minutes of hugging Dave and promising he'll come back, so does Dirk. Rose and John go for a walk and Roxy's in her room with the curtains drawn, inebriated. Jake comes out of his room and joins you. You all end falling asleep on the couch in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ouo. Comment and kudos please?


End file.
